Trouble
by cloverlover
Summary: In retrospect, she didn't have much of a choice. She had always been there for him, but was he ever there for her? If only she knew that he had only been using her as if she were nothing more than a toy...


Trouble  
  
_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago__  
__I was in your sights, you got me alone__  
__You found me, you found me, you found me__  
_  
They had known each other for so long, they couldn't even remember a time without each other, as it was ingrained in their minds as far back as they could remember. Since they were little, their parents had constantly organised gatherings so their pure-blood children could mix and 'socialise', as they put it. She could still remember everyone she had ever played with back then - Malfoys, Greengrasses, Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Blacks; they played childish games of tag and hide-and-seek, but Draco had always been closest to her.

They had taken a liking to each other since the day he lent her his broomstick and showed her how to fly. She wasn't particularly good at it, but he didn't mind, because it gave him an opportunity to show off and fly around in circles while she watched him from below.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that__  
__And when I fell hard you took a step back__  
__Without me, without me, without me__  
_  
Then they both got their Hogwarts letters on the same day, and she recalled how they had pinky-promised to end up in Slytherin together. And so they did. She had been there when he attempted to befriend the famous Harry Potter, and was there to listen to him rant out his anger back in the common room. She had always been there for him, but was he ever there for her?

Still, as the years progressed, their friendship never changed. She supported him every time he made a mean remark directed towards The Boy Who Lived, and helped him taunt anyone he thought was beneath him - Neville Longbottom, the hopeless failure; Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Mudblood; Ron Weasley, the blood traitor...the list went on.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me__  
__And I realize the blame is on me__  
_  
But there was something else, too. Once, they were alone together in the Slytherin common room. They were both in their third year. She was about to announce that she was going up to bed, but before she did, she felt his hand slowly creep up her thigh, then sliding between her legs to touch her. She flinched and shrank away from him at first, but he assured her that what he was going to do wasn't going to hurt. In retrospect, she didn't have much of a choice. And when he did it again, pushing her backwards onto the couch so he was on top of her, she silently obliged.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__'Til you put me down, oh_

His hands roamed all over her, and her first thought was that nothing had ever felt this good and wrong at the same time. And when he hitched up her robes and slipped a finger inside her, she couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. She called his name countless times as he touched her in quiet, desperate whimpers, and saw him smile when she came, clamping his other hand over her mouth so no one else could hear them.

From then on, whenever they saw each other and no one else was around, he would repeat the process. Stolen kisses, haphazard touching, and frenzied shags took place anywhere they could. Broom cupboards, dark classrooms, the Prefect's bathroom in their fifth year, and even the top of the Astronomy Tower, when they were feeling particularly adventurous that one time.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble...__  
_  
Their friendship had evolved into something more, and at the time, she thought he really did like her, but she was a fool. If only she knew that he had only been using her as if she were nothing more than a toy. People began to call her hurtful names. She was the slut of Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy's mistress, and... well, other things.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry__  
__Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why__  
__You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning__  
_  
She never told anyone that this was happening to her, and it was this that caused her downfall. Draco never acknowledged her as his girlfriend - in fact, apart from them shagging every so often, he refused to speak to her on more than platonic terms in public, and this hurt her to no end. She tried to talk to him about it, but every time she did, he would just push her against the wall, looking around to make sure no one was looking, and shut her up so he could have his way with her. And still she said nothing.

She should have known it wouldn't last. One day, after she had been throwing up for the entire weekend, she realised she was pregnant. She was too ashamed to tell anyone – who could she tell, after all? No one really cared about her, not after she had been claimed by Draco Malfoy himself. After crying in the bathroom for weeks, she decided that there was only one way to do it. She gritted her teeth and went to find him.

She would never forget the look on his face - shock, confusion... then cold, uncaring distaste. Draco wasn't the type to show his emotions, not even in front of her, but when his face reassembled into that familiar cold façade, it was like he had already discarded her to one side, and she had never felt so mortified under his disgusted gaze. Then he had left her alone in the hallway, helpless, broken, and confused.  
_  
__Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street__  
__A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be__  
__And now I see, now I see, now I see__  
_  
Time passed. They grew up. She decided to keep the baby, because she couldn't bear the thought of aborting it. A week after Violet Parkinson was born, she found that he was now married to Astoria Greengrass. It took her months before the shock of it had worn off. She had never been one to recover quickly.

She sometimes saw them together, and she couldn't deny that Astoria was indeed beautiful, but her heart wrenched at the thought that the Greengrass girl was more than she could ever be. She longed to storm into their house one day with her daughter in her arms, and scream at him, the injustice of it. But she couldn't risk it. What would he think? What would he do? And anyway, her parents had disowned her from the day they found out she was pregnant. She was nothing more than a common witch, and was of no value to him whatsoever. And so they never spoke to each other again.  
_  
__And the saddest fear comes creeping in__  
__That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah__  
_  
It was obviously an arranged marriage. It always was in pure-blood families. It hurt her to think that he had never given her a proper second glance, and whenever she saw him, his pale face was always devoid of emotion. She didn't even know whether he knew what he had done to her, how he had damaged her beyond repair, and when she looked back, she couldn't help but think about what she had done, and the huge mistake she had made.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble...__  
_  
**Author's Note:****  
****I know there are plenty of Draco/Astoria shippers out there, but it really pains me to think how no one ever noticed poor old Pansy Parkinson.******

**I hope you like the name I picked for her daughter. I wonder what Pansy's mother was called - Ivy, perhaps?******

**As you might have guessed, this fic was inspired by "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. Please R&R!**


End file.
